Ras
|MaxStat = }} The main protagonist of Epic Seven, Ras is the Heir of the Covenant, a being created by the Goddess of Life, Diche, to protect the world of Orbis from the Archdemon, and his Acolytes. __TOC__ Hero Background Created to protect the world and all life within it, he is admired as the leader of the Heirs and the alter ego of the Goddess. He has a good personality and is very understanding, though he lacks some understanding of Humans. Guardian Connections 6th World Ritania Ras's comrades from the 6th World |} 7th World Ritania People met in Ritania after waking in the 7th World |} 7th World Cidonia New connections made in Cidonia |} Skills '' Ras attacks with a sword, dealing damage proportional to his max Health. Ras attacks with a sword, with a chance to dispel a buff. Damage dealt increases proportional to Ras's max Health.| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3 x5)}} ) : : Skill cooldown is decreased by 2 turns. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3 x5)}} )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3 x5)}} |} Specialty : Blessings of Covenant :The Heir of the Covenant bears the weight of the world upon his shoulders. :Dispatch Mission: Security Type - Reward Bonus +6% : How to obtain *You acquire Ras as your first character in the game, and there is no way to receive a duplicate of him. Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *'Strength of Ilryos' Awaken Tier List Ras is your starter character and probably the most average unit in the game. His best skill is definitely his S2. It procs dual attack with the highest attacker on your team. He gets a decent AoE attack that grants himself a defense buff + some lifesteal on his S3. He is easily replaced by other tanks unless you really like him or are building a niche dual attack comp with Taranor Guard, Kitty Clarissa or Tamarinne. With the new update, his S1 can now dispel one buff. He is worth leveling early game now. Recommended Artifacts General : Aurius (tank): Soak up damage for teammates. : Noble Oath (+defense): More defense for more tanking. Arena & Guild Wars : Aurius Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Prophetic Candlestick : Aurius : Sword of Ezera Recommended Set :Health: / / :Speed: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Defense(%) > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Sad Memory: "I've been through a lot... Fighting so many Archdemons for such a long time..." :Dream: "My dream? To create a world safe from the Archdemon, even once I'm gone." Sprite Portrait Category:Dispel Buff Heroes Category:Dual Attack Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes Category:Heir Category:Star Genealogy Category:7th World Heir Category:6th World Heir Category:Ritania Heroes